


Because I Like Them!

by Joseph_Nightjar



Series: We're Meant To Be Together [3]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Wedding Preparations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene feels like a dork in his wedding suit, so he decides to wear something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Like Them!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> So I wrote this story down after I dreamed something like this tonight... Well, just have fun reading, I hope you all like it! :D

Eugene felt like a dork.

As he looked in the mirror, he was almost sure that Delsin would start to laugh as soon as he saw him. That looked just ridiculous! The Hacker was wearing a black suit with a red bow tie, his hair was combed and styled and he just felt way too formal, even though he was preparing for his wedding.

“This stuff doesn’t suit me… I mean… I feel horrible! Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?”, Eugene asked Fetch, who was standing besides him, helping him to get ready.

“Come on, you look gorgeous! I don’t know why you don’t like it, seriously… All this makes you actually look like a grown-up for once!”, the violet-haired girl replied and smiled gently at his friend. She herself was wearing a black dress with purple gemstones on it, matching the color of her hair. Not that Fetch really liked that dress, but she wore it for Eugene, at least she was Eugenes maid of honor!

“Maybe I don’t want to look like a grown-up…”, the Hacker replied in a peeved tone and tried to do something with his hair, which also didn’t work.

“Seriously, I look like a donkey in a suit! I still don’t know why Delsin actually likes me! I mean just look at me, I’m… just not handsome…”, he then added with sadness in his voice and felt even more horrible than before.

_Delsin is the most handsome man I’ve ever met… I still can’t believe why he chose me… I’m so ugly..._ , he thought to himself and almost started crying, turned to Fetch eventually and felt himself shivering a little.

“I can’t do this! He’s gonna laugh… I mean… that suit doesn’t even fit me…”, he added and looked at Fetch, seeking for help.

The laser-girl just sighed and rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe Eugene wasn’t as pretty as Delsin, but he was still cute and not ugly at all. Also she thought he looked good in that suit, but if he didn’t like it, they had to change something about it… quickly.

“Okay, we still got two hours and maybe twenty minutes before we need to be at the church. We could just go to town and buy you something else… But what do you want to do, seriously? I mean… That suit actually fits you, you look amazing, I really don’t know how we should find something else that fast…”, she then explained and hoped that Eugene would just change his mind, but to her surprise he just looked back into the mirror, snorted and shook his head.

“I want a dress.”, he then said for once self-confident and just turned back to Fetch, crossed his arms and looked at her with a conclusiveness in his eyes, that the female Conduit needed a second to actually understand what her friend just told her.

“You… what? And… Why? I mean… Okay, somehow… that could actually look good, but… Why do you tell me this now? Couldn’t you just… Dude, you’re killing me!”, she then complained, closed her eyes for a second and sighed.

“Okay… Seriously? Do you really want a dress? I mean… I still think that suit is pretty… And also we won’t find a fitting dress now… It would take us ages to find something… and we only have two hours left… I mean…”

“I still have one, Fetch…”, the smaller Conduit replied and finally smiled again, was already taking off the jacket of his suit and went over to his bedroom, where he had all his old clothes stuffed in several boxes. Actually he already lived with Delsin, but for he wasn’t paying rent for his dominion, he had just kept it, and he and boyfriend still used it for gaming sometimes… That Eugene did his preparations down here was just because he didn’t had another place where Delsin wouldn’t see him before their wedding started…

“W-wait… now you’ve lost me.”, Fetch then told him and also went over to the bedroom, watching Eugene searching all his boxes until he finally found what he was looking for.

“Found it!”, he then said, pulling out a beautiful dress out of the last box and showed it to Fetch. It was almost completely white, got some red ornaments on its hemline but the rest was quite modest, except for the cleavage, which was asymmetrical, also one sleeve was a little longer than the other and red, and Eugene had a matching red belt for it…

“Oh… okay… Eugene… one question. Why do you already own a wedding dress?”, Fetch wanted to know then, looked at the smiling boy with disbelief and wasn’t actually sure what she should think of this.

“Well… Did you ever hear of cosplay? This is… Well… It is Layla's wedding dress, you know, one of the characters from Heavens Hellfire… I sewed this some time ago, I… I like wearing it. I think a dress suits me better.”, he admitted then, was a little wary about it already, because Fetch didn’t seem to be impressed of his idea.

“Eugene… This is your wedding, I mean… The dress is pretty and everything, but… This is not a game or a cosplay convention…”, Fetch begun and could already see that she somehow hurt the Hacker’s feelings with that.

“Yeah, right! It is _my_ wedding and I can perfectly differentiate between a game and real life, but… I just want to feel handsome one time in my life! And I hate that suit! I look like a donkey in that thing! So if I want to wear a dress, you should just support me with that!”, he snarled and coughed afterwards, for his voice was still breaking and it was hard for him to talk louder.

_Goddamn hell, I’m 21 and still not through that…_

Fetch sighed again and walked over to her friend, laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him then. They knew each other for quite some time and actually Fetch should have known that Eugene had strange preferences with his clothes sometimes.

“Okay… If you really want to wear that dress, then do it… But… are you sure Delsin wouldn’t have a problem with that?”, Fetch then asked her friend and actually didn’t want to tell Eugene what to do, but on the other hand she wasn’t sure what Delsin would say if his soon-to-be-husband just showed up in a dress.

“Delsin is fine with that, I’m sure. I sometimes wear skirts in summer and he never had a problem showing up with me in public…”, the Hacker told Fetch and already started to get rid of that uncomfortable suit.

“Oh… okay… Just tell me… Why the hell are you wearing skirts?”

“Because I like them!”


End file.
